One Sky, One Destiny
by NoXIIISokaiFan
Summary: A collection of one-shots that mainly focus on Sokai. Mainly Post-KH2
1. PDA

**A/N: Alright…so here is my collection of one-shots…or at least the **_**start**_** of it. These are focused on Sokai…and…yeah. Expect these stories to get better as we go along, because I'm trying to get used to writing KH stuff. Also, isn't my title SO original? (that was sarcasm, by the way. In case you couldn't tell…)**

**Please note that I, unfortunatly, did not get the rights to Kingdom Hearts for Christmas…so, I do not own anything in this except my ideas and writing.**

_P.D.A._

It was a little past the start of twilight. The sky was globbed with shades of pink, yellow, and orange. The sun was slowly sinking its way down, so that the moon could take its place until dawn. It was the perfect spot for a date. And that's exactly what Sora and Kairi were doing. The young couple stood on the old wooden dock of Destiny Islands, watching the sunset. Sora's arm was placed around Kairi's shoulders. Kairi's head was resting on his shoulder. They had been standing in that same position since the sunset began.

Kairi slowly lifted her head up to look at Sora's face. His cheeks were pink. Kairi mentally giggled to herself. He looked so adorable when he blushed. Sora noticed Kairi was looking at him, and he looked down into her beautiful indigo eyes. A smile creeped on her face. Sora leaned closer to her. Their noses touched, and they brushed them against eachother. Kairi now giggled outloud, causing Sora to smile. Her laugh sounded so adorable.

Their eyes began to shut as their faces got closer together. Kairi could feel Sora's warmth. He closed the gap by leaning in farther and brushed his lips against hers. It felt as soft as velvet. Kairi lifted her arms around Sora's neck. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. They broke the kiss long enough to take in some air, before Kairi leaned in for another.

Behind a nearby palm tree stood Sora and Kairi's best friend, Riku. He had been standing there as long as Sora and Kairi had been there, waiting for the perfect moment to pull a little prank on the two. He snickered as he watched his two friends share a romantic moment. He quietly began tip-toeing out from behind the tree, trying ever so carefully not to make himself noticed. If both of them noticed him, the mission would fail, and he would most likely get a slap from Kairi. Well…he'd get one either way, but this was worth it.

Once he got behind them, he waited a couple of seconds, to make sure Sora and Kairi hadn't noticed him. Then, he pushed the couple off the dock and into the ocean below.

Sora and Kairi immediately lifted their soaking wet heads out of the freezing water. Sora's normally spikey, gravity-defying hair was matted down, and Kairi's red hair was stuck to her face. Riku chuckled as he knelt down on the dock to see the two soaking teens better.

"Hey," Riku said, laughing at them, "you know the rule! No P.D.A.!" Riku had astablished that rule when Kairi and Sora had started dating. He couldn't stand two people kissing each other in public. It was just plain gross.

"You're just jealous," Sora replied as he climbed onto the dock and out of the water, "because I have a girlfriend before you have one!" Once Sora got out of the water, he reached down and pulled Kairi up and out of the water. Kairi shook from the cold water. Sora put his arm around her, even though he knew it wouldn't help because he was covered in cold water, too.

"I have had girlfriends before!" Riku exclaimed defencivly.

"Yeah, but they only lasted like…five minutes!" Kairi stated. It was true. Riku could go through girls like Donald could go through ethers.

Riku stared at the girl for a while, before switching the subject. "I just wanted to remind you tha there is no P.D.A. allowed. I'm just making sure you're following the rules!" he said mockingly.

"So…you're jealous," Kairi replied. It was totally obvious.

"Not!" Riku exclaimed angrily, his face getting red from embarrasment.

"Yes!" Sora shouted back.

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Oh really?" Kairi said, ending the pattern of horrible comebacks. She turned to Sora, who still had his arm around her, and she slammed her lips against his. It lasted a split second before the stunned Riku pushed them back into the ocean.

"No P.D.A.!"

**A/N: Oh…gosh…I feel like Riku was out of character. Oh, well. I felt like this idea was insanley cute, so I had to do it first. **

**And about that "Donald uses up ethers" thing…that was a reference to my Kingdom Hearts experiances. I'll be playing, and when I go to the menu, it'll say Donald has no more potions. HE USES THEM UP SO FAST! That's why when I'm ever allowed to switch him or Goofy out, I always switch Donald out. He's wasting my munny!  
**


	2. When We First Met

**A/N: So here's another Sokai story! This one takes place before KH1. I bet you guys can tell what this story is going to be about…hahahaha.**

**Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts (although I wish I did…)**

"Riku! You cheated!" yelled a small, five-year-old Sora as he fell to the sandy ground. He and his best friend Riku were having their usual wooden sword fight, where they fight for five minutes, and Riku ends up winning.

Riku walked over to Sora and smiled proudly. "Now the score's five to zero! Wanna go again?" Riku asked, holding out his sword to one of Sora's spikes.

Sora stood up off the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno…" he said slowly. It was the same result every time, no matter how hard he tried. Sora couldn't wait until he turned six. Maybe then he'd be strongerand could finally beat Riku.

"Come on, Sora! One more round!" Riku exclaimed. "I can go easier on you this time, if you'd like."

As much as Sora would've loved to finally have a chance to beat Riku, he reluctantly shook his head. "No thanks," Sora answered. Riku's smiling face immediately turned into a frown.

"Alright," Riku said, "I'm gonna go home now. See you tomarrow, Sora." As he said that, he slowly walked off to the other side of the island, where the dock was.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the ocean. Normally the ocean was nice and calm, so this was strange. Sora looked down at the shore, only to find a small girl lying on the sand. Sora dropped his sword and ran down. This was very unusual.

The boy looked down at the girl. She had red hair, and was wearing a white dress with purple sandles. Her eyes were closed. She looked about the same age as Sora. He took his sword and poked the girl with it. The girl made a groaning noise, before opening her eyes, and looking up at Sora.

"Hey," Sora said, "are you alright?" The girl blinked at him, not saying anything. "Are you hurt? Can't you talk?" Once again the girl did not answer. She got out of her lying position and sat down, looking at her sandles. "Is this like The Little Mermaid?" Sora asked, hoping to get a laugh from her. The girl didn't answer.

After a few seconds of silence, the girl looked up from her sandles and up at Sora. "W…where am I?" She asked slowly. Her voice was high-pitched and quiet.

Sora sat down beside her. "This is Destiny Islands. Are you new here?" he asked. The girl looked back down at her sandles.

"I've never heard of this place. I've never been here before."

Sora sat there in silence. How did she end up here? "What's your name?" he asked. The girl sniffled and didn't reply. "My name's Sora," Sora said. The girl still wouldn't look at her.

Sora thought about what to say next. She most likely wasn't going to answer to him no matter what he said. "What's your name?" he asked again. The girl gulped.

"K-Kairi."

"That's a pretty name," Sora replied. Kairi smiled. She was beginning to like this boy. He was being very nice to her.

"Thank you," Kairi replied. She looked back down at her feet again. "How do I get back home?"

Sora stood up again, grabbing his sword. "Let's go to my house. My mom will know what to do," he said, holding out his hand. Kairi reluctantly took it and stood up.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Oh, Lordy. I had NO clue how to end this! Well, I may fix this sometime in the future. This isn't my best, but it's okay. The next one will make up for it! **


	3. Kisses

**A/N: Okay, so I was just listening to "Lullaby For You" from The World Ends With You, and for some reason, this idea just came to me. So…yeah. It's pure fluffiness and…yeah.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! (though I wish I did…)**

**P.S. I'm sorry I've been slightly abandoning this story…life is busy!**

**KISSES**

Kiss.

Verb.

To touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and to emit a smacking sound, in an expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence, etc.

To touch gently or softly.

Lips: Kairi was getting closer. Sora slowly leaned in as well, feeling her breath on his face. They closed the gap. Their first kiss.

Cheek: After getting up from the table, Kairi leaned down and gave Sora a small peck on the cheek. As she left, Sora lifted his hand to where her lips were, feeling the tingling sensation.

Nose: The rain was falling on their faces as Kairi danced around in the rain, Sora watching her. She ran over to him, embracing him tightly, as Sora gently pressed his lips on her nose, causing the girl to blush greatly.

Head: Kairi sat in Sora's lap, crying softly. Sora, rubbing her back gently, rested his lips on her head, trying his best to comfort her. Kairi's sobs subsided, feeling better.

Forehead: Kairi held onto her boyfriend's hands tightly. Sora leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her spine tingled and it felt like electricity was going through her entire body.

Hand: Sora took Kairi's hand, and brushed his lips on it. Kairi giggled, and the couple went on their way, holding each other close, with no other cares in the world.

**A/N: Yeah, not my best work. I can honestly say that I had such a hard time writing this! I know, it's just 2-3 sentences for each scenario, but it was hard to make it sound…ehhh…right, I guess. So…yeah.**

**And if you review, I'll give you a HERSHEY's kiss **

**I'll give you two if you tell your friends to read this **


End file.
